


Light On The Surface

by Aliseia



Series: Les Chambres de Chasse [13]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, dub-con
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: C’è una poesia disperata e sanguinosa in un dolore costante, c’è una sorta di languoroso abbandono che prima o poi trova un ritmo comune, se a volerlo sono entrambi gli amanti.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Angst, Introspettivo, Erotico  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah  
> Note: What If, seguito della terza stagione. E seguito del mio personale AU cominciato con il racconto Breathe.  
> Dedica: Miky? Lancio di cuori…  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, a Julie Plec, a Diane Ademu-John nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Light On The Surface**

 

_And I'm straining to reach  
The light on the surface, light on the other side_

_I feel the pages turning_  
I see the candle burning down  
Before my eyes, before my wild eyes  
I feel you holding me, tighter I cannot see  
Breathe - Fleurie 

 

I giorni trascorrevano uguali, un po’ monotoni.  
Chiuso nella sua elegante, remota magione, Tristan sentiva che la loro insopportabile indifferenza era il prezzo da pagare al rifiuto.

Elijah Mikaelson gli aveva concesso il tributo di presentarlo come suo amante. Baciandolo sfrontatamente di fronte alla propria sorella.  
Ma Tristan aveva preso le distanze da lui. Non dalla sua bocca, non dalle sue mani.  
Poteva accettare benissimo, agli occhi del mondo, che la famiglia li credesse amanti.  
Certo in segreto lo avevano sempre pensato.  
Ma non quel tipo di amanti. Quelli che si baciano dietro la porta accostata. Uno che arruffa i capelli dell’altro; l’altro che, gli occhi accesi, lo aiuta a sistemare il nodo della cravatta.  
Non una coppia romantica, costretta dagli eventi a nascondersi.  
Elijah e Tristan sarebbero sempre stati nemici che vanno a letto. Sfinendosi di lotte e morsi tra le lenzuola, per poi tornare a combattersi in pubblico. 

Questo era l’unico equilibrio possibile tra loro. O almeno: l’unico che Tristan ritenesse praticabile e sicuro.  
L’unico che lasciasse fuori le loro famiglie e il loro onore.  
Nemici, per sempre.

Non si stupì, perciò, quando udì sbattere il portone.  
Quando sentì che si richiudeva con violenza, tra voci che chiamavano e qualche grido.  
Intravide con uno sguardo dalla finestra la sagoma scura di uno dei suoi assistenti: galleggiava sul velo iridescente dell’acqua della fontana. Il sangue disegnava rotonde macchie scure intorno al suo capo, come nere infiorescenze.

Una specie di morbido singhiozzo, dal corridoio, gli indicò che l’altro assistente, quel bruno che era stato il suo amante, aveva appena perso il proprio cuore.  
Elijah doveva essere molto arrabbiato. Ma Tristan non si voltò quando spalancò con un calcio la porta. «Spero che avrai risparmiato i miei tappeti.» sussurrò con un sorriso.  
«Ho gettato i cadaveri in giardino.» rispose Elijah a voce bassa.  
Tristan si voltò, le labbra serrate. «Dovrò dare loro una degna sepoltura… Io non dimentico quelli che mi sono fedeli.»  
«Esistono ancora?» chiese Elijah con un sorriso tirato.  
«A quanto pare sì.» rispose Tristan fissando il cuore che l’altro teneva tra le dita.  
Elijah strinse più forte, fino a spappolare la materia sanguinante, per poi gettare il terribile trofeo ai piedi dell’altro.

Tristan ne seguì con lo sguardo l’irregolare scia di sangue, un segno irrequieto, spezzato, sul candido tappeto.  
Sembrava il tracciato allarmante di una crisi cardiaca, il percorso vertiginoso di un elettrocardiogramma.  
Rimase così, per qualche istante, gli occhi fissi a terra su quella follia.  
Poi li rialzò sull’altro: occhi grandi, vitrei, rotondi. «Sei un animale.» commentò sbattendo le palpebre, ma senza particolare espressione.  
Le tende pesanti, quasi del tutto accostate, mandavano bagliori color bronzo, accesi dalla luce dei lumi a petrolio.

Elijah fece un altro passo verso di lui, scansò con un calcio il cuore sul pavimento. Non si preoccupò questa volta di lasciare intatta la raffinata camicia dell’altro: con uno strappo fece saltare tutti i bottoni.  
Il petto caldo e levigato di Tristan si sollevava piano. Sfiorato dai polpastrelli del suo creatore egli restava immobile, lo sguardo chiaro e indecifrabile, luminoso.  
Quando il Sire con il palmo aperto della mano raggiunse il suo cuore, Tristan socchiuse gli occhi e le labbra. E se la mano aperta di Elijah sembrava tenerlo a distanza, le sue dita però si conficcavano dolorosamente nella carne.  
Ancora un attimo ed Elijah gli avrebbe strappato il cuore.

Tristan riaprì gli occhi. Lo sguardo di Elijah non era cambiato: era lucido e freddo, metallico. Il Sire sfiorò il viso della sua creatura con il proprio, tirato e velato di barba. Ancora quell’odore di bourbon e febbre.  
Tristan avvertiva la sua rabbia e il suo sdegno, il furore del suo orgoglio ferito. E tutto il pericolo che emanava da lui in quel momento, pericolo vero.  
Avrebbe potuto ucciderlo, e questa volta per sempre.  
Finirlo mentre lo prendeva, strappando il suo cuore nel momento in cui il petto e i fianchi ancora tremavano per l’orgasmo raggiunto insieme.  
Le dita premettero ancora sulla pelle tiepida. L’altra mano si aggrappò ai corti capelli della nuca. Elijah lo strinse a sé, e finalmente lo baciò.

Un primo momento di languore si dissolse rapidamente in stille acuminate di dolore, quando i denti dell’Originale straziarono le labbra del nobile vampiro.  
Con un gemito Tristan si staccò dal proprio creatore, mentre con sguardo diffidente lo interrogava sulle sue reali intenzioni.  
Ma Elijah sorrise. Ed era un sorriso che non prometteva nulla di buono.

Con piccoli colpi insolenti sul petto Elijah spinse l’altro sul letto, ricadendo elegantemente su di lui.  
Il busto sollevato, le labbra tirate. Intrappolando Tristan con le braccia aperte scese su di lui per qualche rapido morso, alle labbra, ai capezzoli, mentre con la mani lo frugava indecentemente sotto i vestiti. Con un altro strappo fece saltare senza troppi complimenti la cintura dei pantaloni e l’elastico dei boxer.

Tristan arricciò le labbra per protestare, ma: «Voltati.» gli sibilò l’altro, gelido.  
Un lampo d’orgoglio balenò nelle iridi chiare. «No.» rispose Tristan con voce velata. Provando a sollevarsi a sua volta incontrò il muro solido del petto dell’altro, la trappola saldissima delle sue mani sui polsi, delle ginocchia intorno ai suoi fianchi.  
«Ti devo costringere?» sussurrò Elijah al suo orecchio. Il calore del suo fiato mandò brividi prolungati lungo la schiena di Tristan. Ma ancora egli serrò le labbra in una smorfia risoluta di diniego. «No…» ripeté con voce un po’ più fioca, un po’ più remota.  
«No che cosa, Tristan? Non vuoi? Oppure “no” significa che come al solito ti offrirai a me, perché non aspetti altro? Da tanto… Da mille anni.»

Ora i loro visi erano vicinissimi, puntandosi sui gomiti Tristan si era parato davanti al proprio creatore. Elijah aveva ancora quel crudele sorriso, l’abisso dei suoi occhi attirava inesorabilmente lo sguardo chiaro e smarrito dell’altro.  
Tristan sentì che la sua coscienza tremava sull’orlo di quel precipizio.  
Ma era sempre stata una sua libera scelta, quella della dannazione tra le braccia del proprio Sire.  
Era l’unico tra i primi creati che aveva scelto ed era stato scelto.

Socchiuse gli occhi, si lasciò di nuovo cadere sul letto. Prima che la schiena toccasse il materasso, le mani forti di Elijah lo trattennero, afferrandolo al volo.  
Tristan mantenne gli occhi chiusi. Un altro bacio possessivo e vorace, poi Elijah si sollevò di lato, afferrandolo per le spalle e costringendolo prono sul letto.  
Lo liberò dei vestiti, e bloccandolo con le ginocchia lo forzò a sollevare leggermente i fianchi. «Volevi un animale?» sussurrò spietato al suo orecchio.  
Non si spogliò neanche, Tristan udì solo la rapida serie di tonfi dei bottoni che saltavano sulla patta, il fruscio della camicia che usciva dai pantaloni, mentre questi scendevano sui fianchi.

Poi il dolore di una spinta senza premura, un unico colpo feroce che lo fece gridare.  
Tristan si morse dolorosamente le labbra, e su di esse si riaprirono le ferite che l’altro gli aveva già inflitto coi denti. Contenne come possibile i gemiti, mentre l’altro lo violava ripetutamente, con una violenza che non aveva mai usato.  
Quando le spinte divennero più controllate e regolari, il dolore si trasformò. Più sordo e costante, ai limiti della sopportazione, non gli lasciò il fiato neanche per urlare. Ma solo per respirare, affannosamente, come fa uno che affoga. Che respira sott’acqua, fino a che la coscienza non lo abbandona. Fino a morire.

C’è una poesia disperata e sanguinosa in un dolore costante, c’è una sorta di languoroso abbandono che prima o poi trova un ritmo comune, se a volerlo sono entrambi gli amanti.  
Ma Tristan digrignava i denti, non si arrendeva a quella umiliazione. Il lino delle lenzuola gli sfregava la faccia, ogni muscolo teso del viso gli faceva male. I suoi occhi erano aperti. Sentiva ogni cosa. La stoffa morbida e fresca sembrava ruvida e bollente sulle sue palpebre, sull’orlo degli occhi spalancati. Tra le sue ciglia e il bianco della sclera bruciavano le prime lacrime.

Soffocò rabbiosamente quella sensazione, ma il suo rantolo strozzato non sfuggì a Elijah, amante sempre silenzioso.

Fino a quel punto lo aveva posseduto senza una parola, brutale e implacabile, i fianchi inarrestabili e il fiato bruciante sulla sua nuca.  
Non una carezza, non un bacio.

Quando avvertì il suo lamento si bloccò all’improvviso. Tristan trattenne il fiato, recuperando a fatica un po’ di controllo, serrando più forte e con più dolore le labbra, per non dargli altre soddisfazioni.  
Elijah bruscamente lasciò i suoi polsi, il pollice indelicato sfregò la guancia dell’altro, che ancora gli voltava la faccia, per intercettare una lacrima.  
Altrettanto improvvisamente lo voltò.  
Tristan sbatté velocemente le palpebre, tentando di apparire impassibile.  
Ma non fu necessario per salvare il suo orgoglio.

Il suo signore e padrone si ergeva su di lui con il volto duro, la mascella serrata. E con le guance inondate di lacrime.  
Così, senza ritegno, perché probabilmente non se ne era neanche accorto.  
Con gli occhi che ardevano, contornati di rosso come quelli di un animale ferito.

Rimasero a guardarsi, in silenzio.  
Lentamente Tristan alzò una mano sul viso di Elijah. Asciugò una stilla bollente sulla sua guancia. Gli afferrò una mano e intrecciando le dita con lui confuse il proprio pianto con il suo.  
Con l’altra mano si aggrappò alla sua nuca, e costringendolo su di sé gli morse un labbro con rabbia, strappandogli un pezzetto di carne e facendolo sanguinare copiosamente.

Ma come sempre le ferite del corpo si sanarono molto più velocemente di quelle dell’anima. Quando Elijah si chinò ancora, posando le labbra sulle sue, di quel sangue restava solo il sapore.  
Delle lacrime che avevano versato insieme solo una confusione di liquidi e sudore.  
Appena un reticolo di venuzze rosse che offendeva il bianco degli occhi di entrambi.  
Le dita del suo Sire si legarono inestricabilmente alle sue.

Si separarono dal loro bacio e ancora Elijah gli sfiorò una guancia, costringendolo a riaprire gli occhi. Come fanno i bambini, tirando goffamente col pollice la pelle sotto le ciglia, fino a che Tristan non lo guardò.  
Negli occhi spalancati affioravano ininterrottamente le lacrime, come ondate di luce.

Senza smettere di fissarlo Elijah appoggiò la fronte alla sua. Tristan girò la testa, rifiutando un nuovo bacio, ma con lenta, quasi timida premura cominciò ad aprire la sua camicia, un bottone alla volta.  
Elijah lo lasciò fare, muovendosi appena solo per sfilare la camicia dalle spalle.  
Poi piegandosi su di lui lo baciò ancora, e sentendolo più arrendevole lo strinse a sé.  
Tristan reagì con violenza, rifiutando il suo abbraccio, ma inutilmente.  
L’altro era più forte, e ogni pugno che gli tirava sul petto, ogni movimento convulso del dorso e del bacino, ogni spinta delle gambe, non facevano che avvicinarli di più.  
Elijah strinse più forte, fino a levargli il fiato. Nascondendo il viso sulla sua spalla mormorò: «Resta con me.» Come gli aveva detto nella notte in cui lo aveva salvato.

Tristan smise di combattere. Lentamente placò l’affanno sul petto del proprio amante, rallentando il respiro fino ad adeguare il proprio ritmo al suo.

E, i luminosi occhi aperti, infine lo baciò.


End file.
